Merchandise display packaging for clothing, such as bras, presently used in stores is typically sealed so that it cannot be opened by customers before purchase. The sealing is such that the packaging must normally be damaged or significantly degraded to open the container. It is intended for single use, not for reusable storage. Thus, customers are typically not able to use such packaging as a storage container for the goods after purchase. Moreover, such packaging is normally designed to be nestable or for stand alone display, but not both.
In designing a container for both store display and consumer storage, one must take into account both the functional and aesthetic aspects of the container. The container must adequately protect the garment without detracting from the garment's appearance. In particular, bra storage containers are particularly difficult to design because of the unique shape of a bra's cup. Bra containers must configure to the bra's cup shape to preserve the garment's structural integrity. Many previous containers take the bra's shape into account but are bulky and have functional limitations. These designs are not versatile and limit product storage or display options. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved storage container for clothing items such as bras and panty, a bikini, strapless bras, or bra gel pads, a container that might also be used for compact retail display as well as consumer storage after purchase.